L'amour sous le sapin
by DrayMioneInLove
Summary: Draco organise le réveillon de Noël. Malgré tous ses efforts, rien ne va se passer comme prévu... OS de Noël dans le cadre du concours de Loufoca Granger


_Bonjour tout le monde :) _

_J'espère que vous avez tous passé un très bon Noël ! _  
_Je reviens avec un nouvel OS pour le concours de Noël proposé par __**Loufoca Granger**__ ! :) _  
_Comme toujours, il s'agit d'une Dramione... Que voulez-vous on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !_

_Un grand merci à Marie, pour m'avoir poussé à participer, m'avoir encouragé tout au long de l'écriture et aussi pour ses idées ;) _

_Les personnages sont à __**JKR**__, seule l'histoire est à moi ! _

_Bonne lecture :) _

* * *

Draco courait dans tous les sens depuis le début de l'après-midi. Il lui restait encore tellement de choses à faire. Heureusement que les elfes de maison étaient là pour l'aider. Enfin, l'aider semblait être un bien grand mot ! Quelle idée de leur faire préparer un repas de Noël dans la plus pure tradition moldue ! Il ne restait qu'à espérer que le résultat soit comestible.

Il lui fallait encore décorer la salle à manger et le salon pour la soirée, installer les cadeaux et se préparer. Draco devait aussi faire un plan de table qui tienne la route et ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Réunir à la même table des Gryffondor, des Serpentard, des sorciers et des moldus n'était pas de tout repos.

Le jeune homme décida de commencer par la salle à manger. Il installa diverses guirlandes dorées et argentées sur les murs. Sur la grande table en bois qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, il mit une grande nappe blanche rendue scintillante grâce à des paillettes dans les mêmes tons que les guirlandes. D'un coup de baguette, il mit le couvert perdu dans ses pensées. Il reprit pied dans la réalité quand un grand fracas se fit entendre. En voyant la pagaille que sa distraction avait causée, il se rappella de ce que les professeurs ne cessaient de leur répéter à Poudlard. Un sourire nostalgique étira légèrement ses lèvres tandis qu'il se reprit et recommença l'opération.  
Cette fois-ci, c'était parfait. Il ne restait que les places à attribuer. Le blond s'apprêtait à le faire, quand un bruit l'attira vers les cuisines. Le spectacle était désolant, le sol recouvert de boue. Une immense branche trônait sur le carrelage jadis immaculé.

- Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Draco visiblement tendu.

Un des elfes présents s'approcha tremblant.

- C'est-à-dire que le maître a mis au menu une bûche de Noël, dit l'elfe penaud. Alors nous pensions bien faire en prenant cette branche… On vous jure que l'on a pris la plus belle du parc, Maître.  
- La bûche, c'est un gâteau traditionnel moldu ! Il faut que ce soit un minimum comestible ! Expliqua-t-il en tentant de reprendre son calme. Avant que je ne reparte, y'a-t-il autre chose que vous n'avez pas compris ?  
- Non, dit l'elfe en se courbant.  
- Bien. Et tâchez de me nettoyer cette pagaille aussi.  
- Ce sera fait, Maître.

C'est légèrement inquiet sur la tournure que prendrait le repas que Draco retourna à ses occupations vers le salon. Il en oublia totalement le plan de table.

La prochaine étape était la mise en place du sapin de Noël. Ce n'était pas une chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. Même quand il était enfant, ses parents ne faisaient rien de spécial ce jour-là. Bref, il avait récupéré de vieilles photos d'Hermione et espèrait que le résultat serait à la hauteur. Ça n'avait pas l'air compliqué. Il avait choisi un mélange de petits angelots argentés et dorés et pour rester de le thème, il avait ajouté ce que les moldus appelaient des "cheveux d'ange" dans les mêmes coloris. Afin d'ajouter un peu de féérie, il jeta un sort pour que de la neige tombe continuellement. D'un dernier coup de baguette, les cadeaux de Noël apparurent au pied du sapin. Le jeune homme, plutôt satisfait du résultat, se félicita, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était plus que l'heure pour lui de se préparer.

Il monta dans sa chambre et ouvrit son armoire à la recherche de la tenue idéale. Il voulait être classe sans paraitre trop coincé. Draco choisit finalement un jean foncé, qu'Hermione adorait, accompagné d'une chemise verte. Il sourit en pensant à la réaction des Gryffondor invités. Même s'ils se côtoyaient, cela ne les empêchaient pas de se lancer régulièrement des piques.  
Le Serpentard se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide avant que les premiers invités n'arrivent. Cette soirée l'angoissait vraiment. Tout devait se passer comme prévu, sinon tout son plan s'écroulait.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de beaucoup réfléchir à tout ce qui pourrait tourner mal car il lui semblait avoir entendu du bruit dans le hall. Cette impression fût confirmée par un elfe qui vint l'avertir de l'arrivée de plusieurs convives. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et descendit les accueillir.

Depuis l'escalier, il pouvait distinguer Harry, Ron et Blaise qui semblaient se chamailler. Toutefois, quand il arriva à leur hauteur, ils reprirent leur sérieux. Les deux Serpentard se firent une accolade amicale.

- Oh c'est mignon, dit Harry en souriant largement.  
- Vous nous inviterez à votre mariage ? Ajouta Ron en riant franchement.  
- Je ne te savais pas si drôle Weasley, répliqua Blaise.

Les deux amis se séparèrent et le blond salua ses anciens ennemis. Après ces retrouvailles, ils passèrent au salon. Blaise ne put retenir un sourire en coin quand il vit les efforts que Draco avait faits. Ils discutèrent un petit moment, avant que de nouveaux invités arrivent. Le blond alla les accueillir.

- Vous voyez comme il s'est appliqué pour le sapin, je vous avais bien dit que c'était le grand soir, déclara Blaise d'un ton triomphant.  
- Attendons de voir…  
- Mais si tu dis vrai, j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Lucius, dit en rigolant le plus jeune des garçons Weasley.  
- Lucius ? Je ne te savais pas si familier, s'amusa le métis. La soirée risque d'être intéressante, ajouta-t-il.

Ils s'interrompirent pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants.

- Gin', Pans', vous êtes magnifiques, dirent les garçons d'une même voix.  
- Merci. Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, dit Pansy en riant.  
- Dîtes, Mione n'est pas arrivée ? Demanda la rousse.  
- Non, elle devait aller chercher ses parents car l'accès au manoir est encore un peu difficile pour les moldus, expliqua Draco.  
- Au fait, très joli le sapin Drake ! Les cadeaux sont pour nous ? demanda la Serpentarde.  
- Non, pour les elfes de maison, répondit-il sarcastiquement. Mais bien sûr qu'ils sont pour vous Pans' ! D'ailleurs, vous pouvez rajouter ceux que vous avez apporté !

Dans un mouvement synchronisé, ils firent apparaître les cadeaux qu'ils avaient apportés. De nombreux paquets aux couleurs brillantes et aux rubans satinés s'ajoutèrent à ceux déjà déposés.  
Le groupe discutait joyeusement quand les derniers invités entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Mme et M. Weasley, Mère, Père, bonsoir, dit Draco en s'avançant vers les nouveaux arrivants.  
- Draco, vous pouvez nous appeler Arthur et Molly, vous savez !  
- Dray', laisse-moi te présenter mes parents Anne et Jean Granger, dit Hermione en se rapprochant du blond.  
- Enchanté Mme et M. Granger. J'espère que vous passerez une soirée agréable.  
- Je n'en doute pas. Hermione nous a tellement parlé de vous et de cette soirée, dit Anne avec douceur.  
- Qui est-ce que nous attendons encore ? demanda Ginny à Draco qui venait de se libérer.  
- Il ne manque que Théo, mais on pourrait peut être commencer sans lui, lui répondit-il.

Un claquement de doigt plus tard et les elfes apportèrent l'apéritif. Diverses bouteilles d'alcools moldus et sorciers et quelques plateaux d'amuse-bouches prirent place sur la table du salon. Hermione ouvrit une bouteille de champagne, servit toutes les personnes présentes et prit la parole.

- Je voudrais dire quelques mots. Qui parmi nous aurait cru une telle soirée possible ? Sans reparler des heures noires que nous avons vécues, beaucoup de choses ont changé. La guerre aura au moins permis de nous réunir. Je voulais vous remercier pour les efforts que vous avez fait. Je suis contente de passer ce réveillon avec vous tous, vous qui avez une place spéciale dans mon coeur, dit-elle en regardant Draco, ses parents et ses deux meilleurs amis, et enfin vous que j'aimerais connaître mieux. Alors je porte un toast à ces fêtes de fin d'année. Qu'elles nous apportent à tous beaucoup de bonheur !

Elle leva son verre et tout le monde trinqua.

- Si vous le permettez, je voudrais aussi dire quelques mots, fit Blaise. Je suis certain que même Trelawney n'aurait pas pu prévoir cela. Encore que ses visions étaient pour le moins étranges ! Bref, comme Hermione avant moi, je souhaite que ces fêtes de fin d'année soient remplies de bonheur pour vous tous, dit-il en fixant particulièrement ses camarades Serpentard. D'ailleurs, je voudrais remercier Théo de s'être joint à nous. Loupée ton entrée discrète mon vieux ! Pour conclure, je dirais qu'il aurait été triste de rater une occasion pareille de nouer des liens, donc merci beaucoup Drake pour cette soirée ! D'ailleurs, c'est à ton tour de prendre la parole.

- Merci Blaise. Comme il l'a déjà été dit, je suis heureux que cette soirée nous réunisse tous. Si l'on m'avait dit cela il y a quelques années, jamais je n'y aurais cru. Je tenais à remercier plus particulièrement Hermione sans qui rien n'aurait été possible. Cette soirée est placée sous le signe du respect mutuel et mettra à l'honneur les traditions moldues pour Noël. Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente soirée.

Après cela, des groupes se formèrent et très vite le bruit des conversations remplit de nouveau la pièce. D'un côté, les plus jeunes se remémoraient leurs souvenirs de Poudlard. De l'autre, Narcissa, Anne et Molly parlaient des petits-enfants de cette dernière. Arthur et Jean étaient plongés dans une conversation animée sur les coutumes moldues liées à Noël, discussion à laquelle Lucius avait beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer.

- Mais votre Père Noël se déplace comment ? Demanda Arthur intrigué.  
- Selon la légende, il utilise un traîneau tiré par des rennes volants, répondit Jean avec le plus grand sérieux.  
- Des rennes volants ? Reprit le patriarche Weasley plus qu'étonné.  
- Oui, mais vous savez, il s'agit surtout de garder la magie de cette fête.  
- La magie ? Dit Lucius d'une voix légèrement dédaigneuse.  
- Pas la magie au sens où nous nous l'entendons bien évidemment. Mais, ils ont besoin de cette part de rêve. Croire en ces choses, croire en nous d'une certaine façon leur permet de supporter leur vie plus facilement parce qu'ils peuvent s'évader, expliqua Arthur.  
- Je vois. C'est un peu comme nos contes à nous, s'adoucit l'ancien Mangemort. Remarquez, la vie sans magie doit être tellement plus compliquée...

Ils furent interrompus dans leur conversation par Draco qui annonça qu'il était temps de passer à table. Les invités se dirigèrent donc vers la salle à manger attenante, sans toutefois cesser leurs discussions. L'absence de plan de table, qui surprit Hermione et catastropha Draco, passa totalement inaperçue. Autour de la table, les groupes se reformèrent presque naturellement.

- Waouh Drake, tu n'as pas fait les choses à moitié pour la décoration, ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer Pansy.  
- C'est vrai que c'est très raffiné, approuvèrent Hermione et Ginny.  
- J'ai trouvé que l'argenté et le doré se mariaient parfaitement. Ainsi, cela nous rappelle aussi nos couleurs à Poudlard, expliqua Draco, fier de ces compliments.  
- Vous voyez les gars, encore une preuve qui me fait dire que c'est le grand soir, dit Blaise en se penchant vers les deux Gryffondor. Et on va y assister, se réjouit-il.  
- Ne t'enflammes pas trop vite quand même, chuchota Harry à son encontre.

La discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée de l'entrée.

- Toasts de foie gras sur lit de salade verte, annonça l'elfe de maison une fois que tous les convives eurent leur assiette.

Les Serpentard se regardèrent surpris. Jamais ils n'avaient entendus parler de cette chose étrange, tartinée sur des toasts comme de la confiture.  
Les autres observaient la scène avec un amusement non dissimulé.

- Du foie ? Fit Théo d'un air dégouté.  
- Et gras pour ne rien arranger, ajouta Pansy.  
- Mais vous savez, c'est un met très apprécié dans le monde non-magique, expliqua Hermione. Pendant les fêtes, il est carrément incontournable !  
- Et c'est délicieux, dit Ron entre deux bouchées.  
- Faisons au moins l'effort de goûter, décréta Draco en se persuadant que ça ne pouvait pas être mauvais.

Le jeune homme mordit dans un de ses toasts et après quelques secondes déclara que c'était bon. Aussitôt, les autres l'imitèrent. Tout semblait se passait pour le mieux, quand Pansy se leva précipitamment.

- Je crois que je vais vomir, fit la jeune femme.  
- Tu n'es quand même pas allergique au foie gras ma Pansy chérie ?  
- Ronald ! Tu es un idiot ! On ne devait rien dire ! S'énerva-t-elle.  
- Mais je m'inquiète pour toi ! Tu veux qu'on appelle un médicomage ? Demanda le rouquin inquiet.  
- Le soir du réveillon ? Ils doivent être débordés ! Et puis, avoir des nausées quand on est enceinte n'a jamais...

La jeune femme s'arrêta net dans son discours quand elle comprit ce qu'elle venait de dire. Tous les invités étaient abasourdis par les révélations auxquelles ils venaient d'assister. Ron, une fois passé le choc de la nouvelle, prit sa petite-amie dans les bras, des larmes de joie au coin des yeux.

- Je vais être grand-mère, c'est formidable ! S'écria Molly. Mais Pansy, tu devrais faire attention dans ton état…

La matriarche Weasley était littéralement surexcitée et parlait sans s'arrêter, alors que plus personne ne semblait l'écouter. A l'autre bout de la table, Ron n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la nouvelle.

- Tu… Je… On va vraiment devenir parents ? Bégaya-t-il en tournant la tête vers Pansy. C'était le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire pour Noël ! Mais tu le sais depuis quand ?  
- Depuis deux jours… Mais j'avais prévu de te l'annoncer lorsque nous aurions été seuls demain…  
- Je t'aime tellement Pansy, avoua le jeune homme roux oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait.

Leurs amis observaient la scène incrédules. Hermione n'avait pourtant pas l'air très surprise.

- Tu le savais Mione ? Demanda Ginny.  
- Disons que je m'en doutais depuis quelques temps. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils nous le cacheraient aussi longtemps…  
- Quand je parlais de Trelawnay dans mon discours tout à l'heure, je ne croyais pas si bien dire, s'exclama Blaise en riant.  
- Il y aura peut être un grand soir finalement, murmura Harry à l'adresse du métis.

Malgré l'agitation que la nouvelle avait provoquée, les convives reprirent le cours du repas. Seul Lucius semblait avoir du mal à digérer l'information. Après tout, même si les choses étaient différentes, il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que les familles Malfoy et Parkinson ne seraient pas unies comme cela avait été prévu bien des années auparavant.

Lorsque les assiettes furent vides, les elfes de maison apportèrent le plat principal.

- Dinde fourrée aux marrons avec ses pommes paillassons, annonça fièrement l'un des elfes.

L'annonce passa presque inaperçue car toute la tablée était occupée à discuter. Seule Hermione fit une tête étrange quand elle vit le plat.  
À ce moment là, elle en regretterait presque d'avoir créé la S.A.L.E. Les marrons ne semblaient pas pelés. Quant aux pommes paillasson, elles donnaient l'impression d'avoir été piétinées par un troupeau d'hippogriffes et le terme purée aurait été plus adapté.  
La jeune femme, voulant à tout prix éviter une catastrophe, prit la parole.

- Il y a une tradition moldue que j'aimerais vous faire partager.

Immédiatement, tout le monde de tourna vers elle et Harry eut un regard d'incompréhension. La brune ne se démonta pas et continua sur sa lancée.

- Comme vous le savez, le père Noël distribue dans la nuit les cadeaux de tous les enfants. Ce voyage est aussi épuisant pour lui que pour ses rennes. La coutume veut donc que l'on laisse dans chaque maison de quoi nourrir ces derniers...  
- Où veux-tu en venir au juste ? L'interrompit Ron très attaché à sa nourriture.  
- Je propose que nous leur laissions les marrons, qui sont un des aliments qu'ils aiment le plus, expliqua Hermione en souriant.

Personne ne souleva d'objection. Seul Lucius semblait trouver cela aberrant mais il ne dit rien et préféra se resservir un verre de vin.  
Une fois les marrons retirés des assiettes, les conversations reprirent.

- Merci Mia d'être intervenue. Sans cela, je n'imagine pas la catastrophe. Déjà, l'idée de cette soirée a eu du mal à passer, surtout pour Père, alors s'il s'était aperçu d'une telle erreur dans le repas, je crois qu'il aurait été dur de le calmer. J'espère que le reste du diner se passera bien parce qu'avec tout ce qu'il a bu, dit Draco en se tournant vers sa petite-amie.  
- Ça va aller Dray'. Nous en sommes à la moitié maintenant, lui répondit-elle avec douceur. De toute façon, il ne devrait pas y avoir de nouvelle révélation…  
- Si tu savais… Murmura le jeune homme sans que sa compagne ne l'entende.

La soirée reprit son cours, les conversations allaient bon train et le vin descendait rapidement. Tout le monde était plus ou moins éméché.  
Une partie de la table était repartie dans un débat animé sur les rennes du Père Noël. L'alcool aidant, Lucius en était même rendu à proposer une meilleure collaboration entre les deux mondes avec le prêt d'hippogriffes qui présentaient l'avantage de vraiment voler.  
De l'autre côté, le sujet de conversation principal était le couple Ron-Pansy et la naissance à venir.

- Quand on y pense, vous en avez de la chance ! C'est tellement romantique de l'apprendre pour Noël, dit Ginny rêveuse.  
- Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, nous aussi nous en aurons un, répondit amoureusement Blaise.  
- Quoi ?! S'écria Ron. Non mais Ginny depuis quand sors-tu avec ce serpent ?  
- Ce serpent comme tu l'appelles, se prénomme Blaise. Et en plus, tu es mal placé pour me faire la leçon vu que tu couches avec Pansy ! S'emporta la rousse.

La dispute avait jeté un froid dans la pièce. Plus personne n'osait faire le moindre mouvement, attendant la suite des événements.

- Mais ce n'est pas pareil, bégaya le Gryffondor. Je croyais que tu ne vivais que pour les beaux yeux d'Harry en plus !  
- Ce sont mes histoires Ronald ! Je suis majeure et libre de faire ce que je veux ! Et Harry préfère Théo de toute façon…

La jeune fille s'arrêta aussitôt, horrifiée de ce qu'elle venait d'avouer. Harry se tassait sur sa chaise, les joues rougies par la honte tandis que tout le monde le regardait.

- Je suis désolée Harry. Je ne voulais pas s'excusa-t-elle.  
- Sympa ! Je pensais que nous étions meilleurs amis, dit Ron en essayant de masquer sa déception.  
- Tu es mal placé pour lui dire ça quand même ! Le défendit Hermione.  
- Elle a raison Ronald ! Tu te comportes comme un enfant ! Je suis déçue de ton attitude et de la tienne aussi Ginevra ! Ajouta Molly. Crois bien que je suis désolée Draco mais nous allons partir. Nous avons des chose à mettre au point !

Sur ces mots, tous les Weasley transplanèrent. Blaise et Pansy se regardèrent et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, s'excusèrent et transplanèrent à leur tour.  
L'ambiance s'était soudainement refroidie. Les parents d'Hermione étaient très mal à l'aise d'avoir assisté à toutes ces révélations sans connaître les personnes mises en cause. Lucius, quant à lui, avait clairement choisi de se réfugier dans l'alcool.

- Anne, Jean, si vous le souhaitez, nous pourrions aller prendre le dessert dans le salon, proposa Narcissa, soucieuse de leur confort.  
- C'est gentil à vous mais je crois qu'il serait préférable que nous rentrions, dit Anne.  
- Comme vous voulez. Nous allons vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre voiture. Lucius, venez donc avec nous, l'air frais vous fera du bien. Mais reposez donc ce tableau d'Abraxas qui n'a pas l'air dans un meilleur état que vous.  
- Non ! Il vient avec nous, il veut voir les étoiles ! Bafouilla le patriarche Malfoy.

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. Le petit groupe, après avoir pris congés et récupéré manteaux et cadeaux, s'en alla vers les grilles du manoir.  
Les amis encore présents dans la salle à manger eurent un fou rire en entendant le père et le grand-père de Draco entonnaient d'une même voix éraillée un cantique de Noël.

"Entre le renne et l'hippogriffe, dort, dort, dort le petit fils..."

Très vite, les voix se perdirent dans le lointain et le calme revint. La gêne aussi était palpable.

- Draco, Mione, je suis désolé pour votre soirée. Elle est complètement gâchée maintenant, s'excusant Harry. Théo, je crois qu'il serait préférable que nous partions.  
- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, vous n'avez rien gâché ! Félicitations vous deux, dit Hermione en souriant.  
- Merci d'être venus en tout cas, et passez un joyeux Noël ! Ajouta Draco.  
- Vous aussi les amoureux ! Répondit Théo qui avait été bien silencieux jusqu'à présent.

Les deux garçons transplanèrent également, laissant Draco et Hermione seuls.

- On s'en souviendra de cette soirée, déclara la brune. Non, mais franchement pourquoi toutes ces cachoteries aussi...  
- Allez ne t'inquiètes pas Mia. Le plus important c'est que nous soyons ensemble non ? Que dirais-tu d'une tasse de chocolat chaud au coin du feu ? Proposa Draco en lui prenant la main.

N'attendant pas de réponse, il se leva et entraîna sa petite-amie vers le salon. Le couple s'installa sur un des canapés les plus près à la fois de la cheminée et du sapin.

- Il est magnifique Dray', déclara la jeune femme. On croirait presque que tu en as fait toute ta vie. Seule la neige ne fait pas très moldu, mais c'est tellement beau, dit-elle d'une voix rêveuse.  
- J'ai rajouté la neige pour toi puisque tu adores ça, murmura-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.  
- Mince et pour les cadeaux ? S'exclama Hermione en se redressant brutalement.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous leur enverrons par hibou demain... De toute façon, on ne peut les ouvrir que le 25...

La jeune femme se calma aussitôt et reprit sa place dans les bras du blond. Le silence qui emplissait maintenant la pièce était apaisant. Draco jouait avec les longs cheveux de sa compagne, cherchant la bonne façon de faire ce qu'il avait en tête. Son plan établi le matin même ne lui était d'aucune aide puisque la soirée avait pris une tournure totalement inattendue.

- Mia, je sais que nous ne sommes pas encore le 25, mais je voudrais profiter du fait que nous ne soyons que tous les deux, chuchota-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Hermione se releva pour faire face au blond.

- Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer... Mia, ces mois passés à tes côtés ont certainement été les plus beaux de ma vie. Tout n'est pas toujours rose bien sûr, mais après la guerre, tu as été la première à m'accorder ta confiance, la première à me pardonner mes erreurs aussi. Je...  
- Dray', c'était normal, l'interrompit-elle.  
- Non, laisse-moi finir s'il te plait. Je sais bien qu'à Poudlard j'ai eu un comportement odieux avec toi plus qu'avec n'importe qui. Je ne me cherche aucune excuse, mais dans le fond, loin du mépris de ton sang, ce qui m'embêtait le plus était que tu sois meilleure que moi dans tous les domaines. Mais plus tard, dans la solitude de la nuit tombée, je ne cessais de m'en vouloir de te faire endurer tout cela. Quand tu es venue vers moi, à la fin de la guerre, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais simplement te venger. Au lieu de ça, tu as été à mes côtés pour remonter la pente.

Il marqua une pause, visiblement ému et un peu perdu dans ses émotions. Après quelques secondes, il reprit.

- Je ne suis pas très doué pour tout ça... Je veux dire, parler de ses sentiments, être amoureux, ce ne sont pas des choses qu'on m'a apprises... Alors, peut être que tu mérites mieux que ça, mais s'il te plait, ne doutes pas de ma sincérité. Je veux continuer à te rendre heureuse, à sécher tes larmes quand ça ne va pas, à rire avec toi… Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie. Mia, voudrais-tu faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux en acceptant de devenir ma femme ? Demanda-t-il en lui passant une bague autour du doigt.

- Dray', bien sûr que je le veux, répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux. C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais m'offrir tu sais. D'ailleurs, j'ai moi aussi un cadeau pour toi…

Elle se leva du canapé pour aller récupérer l'un des cadeaux destinés au jeune homme et le lui tendit.

- Ouvre-le, tu comprendras…

Draco défit le ruban doré et découvrit un petit chausson à l'intérieur. Dans ses yeux, se succèderent l'incompréhension puis un bonheur immense.

- Mia, tu ne pouvais pas me rendre plus heureux…

Il fut interrompu par un bruit qui venait de l'entrée du salon. En tournant la tête, ils virent que les parents du jeune homme étaient revenus. Lucius gisait au sol, le tableau qui ne l'avait pas quitté hurlait et Narcissa affichait un sourire radieux.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Père ? s'inquièta le blond.  
- Rien de grave Draco. Disons que la nouvelle lui a fait un choc et avec tout ce qu'il a bu ce soir… Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais m'occuper de lui. Profitez de votre soirée ! Joyeux Noël !

Elle prit sa baguette, jeta un sort à son mari et disparut dans une des ailes du manoir tandis que les futurs époux et parents reprenaient place sur le canapé, blottis l'un contre l'autre, profitant simplement de leur nouveau bonheur.

Peut être que finalement, la clé de Noël était simplement l'amour…


End file.
